


重返十四岁

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 直到把脖子以下全都浸在浴缸温热的水中，锦户还是显得失魂落魄。他把手举到眼前，翻来覆去地看。他有时无比讨厌这仿佛永远也长不开的样子，但又对被横山用对待孩子的方式对待感到隐隐的欢喜。因为是孩子，所以能撒娇，能犯错，能轻易被笑着原谅。尽管这像一种温柔的凌迟。不该忘记的，外表看起来再像孩子，他也已经十四岁了。那一年的生日愿望是想长高，和kimi哥哥一样高，不，最好长得比他还要高。然后呢？大仓醉醺醺地追问，在等到回答之前就靠在沙发上睡着了。一定是因为说出来了才没有灵验，虽然是隔了那么多年说出来的。





	重返十四岁

**Author's Note:**

> 本文cp为【横亮】  
> 旧文重发XDD

横山裕在录制前一小时准时踏进电视台的大门，行云流水地和每一个迎面走来的人微笑示意，帮一个工作人员一起捡散落一地的材料，为一群大气不敢出的实习生按了电梯开门键。出电梯被阳光晃了眼睛，才发现自己把眼镜忘在了车上。大概是随手放在了副驾？没关系，至少记得在哪里。忽略这个小插曲，今天早晨的一切都算顺利，回想起开车过来时奇迹般的一路绿灯，横山堪称愉快地在走廊拐了个弯，离乐屋的距离不过二十米。

“啊——！”虽然在墙壁、门、空气的传播过程中接连打了折扣，短促而高亢的尖叫声还是模模糊糊传进了横山耳中，他皱眉，听出来是安田。横山加快脚步之际，同样的方向又传来几声较为雄浑的呐喊，都很克制，每人只叫了一声。

“咚咚咚。”横山急急敲了三下门，顾不得礼数便推门而入。十有八九是丸山或大仓的恶作剧，他想，但让几个三十多岁的男人同时控制不住音量的，也有一二分可能是什么奇怪的事。

门开了，安田，丸山和大仓背对着他，一动不动，站成信号状。村上坐在沙发上，侧脸在安田与丸山之间若隐若现。

“丸子，你不要晃来晃去。”大仓说，依然直直面对着前方。

“小安明明也、也在晃来晃去。”丸山吃了个螺丝。

安田没说话，像被按了慢放键一样向前迈出一步，缓缓地，缓缓地半蹲在了沙发前。

“嗨，亮酱。”他说。

横山下意识地倒退，撞上还没关的门板，他握着把手的手心里又冷又湿，后背贴着门板向下滑又努力站起来，形成了几个回合的摩擦运动。摩擦生热，但是横山的衬衫背后更湿了。

今天该记得戴眼镜的，横山绝望地想。然而就算时间倒退到二十分钟前，横山关上车门前记得把那副黑框平光眼镜顺手架在鼻梁上，他也还是会看到一样的场景。

安田蹲下身所露出来的，被村上安抚地环在臂弯里的，锦户。

那张脸他不会认错，那是十四岁的锦户。

原本一直低着头的那孩子、锦户，他还是决定用那孩子来代称，闻声用黑白分明的大眼睛直直望向横山，嘴唇微微动了动。

“kimi哥哥。”

横山控制不住手上力道，猛地摔上了门，把房间里所有的人吓了一跳，大仓重重打了个哆嗦，手在身侧定型成了奇怪的样子。锦户忍不住鼓起了脸颊，又很快瘪起了嘴，可怜兮兮地往村上的方向缩了缩。村上的眼神从一开始就没从他身上移开过，现在更是把那孩子乌黑柔软的短发摸了又摸。

“咳咳，那个，”横山欲盖弥彰地假咳了两下试图开口，发现声带依然紧得发疼，他不得不认真地试图缓解咽喉不适，却被自己呛到，弯腰咳得惊天动地。

是光脚板踩在地上轻轻的啪嗒啪嗒声，横山的视野里出现了两条裤管堆成一团的腿，一个杯子被递到他手里，他认出是锦户平常用的。那孩子努力踮起脚尖在他后背上又拍又揉，手掌薄得简直像片树叶。

“那个，”横山捧着水杯，“光脚走路，会着凉的。”

工作人员那边打过招呼了，当然用的不是真实理由。节目录制紧急停止，乐屋门被反锁了，丸山甚至紧张兮兮地搬了两把椅子堵门，大仓全程用一种生无可恋的无力眼神环视屋内的一切，没笑。

“我是hina，信酱，看。”村上指着自己的眼睛，又露出牙齿给那孩子看，在得到一个轻轻  
的，犹豫的摇头后，揉头的力度稍微变重了一些。

“亮酱，我是章酱呀。”安田半蹲着，和那孩子保持在一个视线高度。

“小安，光看你的发色也认不出吧。”丸山吐槽，无视了“就算发色不一样安田也还是安田，长大的章酱也还是章酱没错呀”的反驳，试图代替他的位置蹲在那里。没挤动，丸山保持这个状态凝视着锦户，那孩子从过大的袖口里伸出对比之下过于纤细的手指，揉着自己的衣角。

“我是丸山，maru酱~pppppppPANG！”

“丸子，二十年以前有pang这个梗吗？”大仓走过来，两手撑住安田的肩，直接把保持半蹲状态的安田按得一屁股坐在地上。“我是小忠，大仓，大仓忠义，长大后的。”他说话时声音特别的低沉，肯定是故意的，横山想。

“kimi哥哥。”这声音简直细得可怜，那孩子抬起手臂，指向横山，后者匆忙收回四处游离的眼神，才意识到自己正被剩下四人的视线火热包围。

“大哥。”安田极少在除了玩闹之外的场合下这么叫他，“你二十年前是金发没错吧？”

横山跪坐在地上帮那孩子卷起过长的裤腿，现在的衣服对他来说太大了，空荡荡挂在身上。安田说完那句话就走到离他们最远的沙发，大受打击地坐成了一座思考者塑像，大仓摇摇晃晃地跟了过去，表情很经典。村上叹着气对着横山举起手又放下，也走了。丸山在原地转来转去，最后选择成为和安田在一条对角线上的思考者塑像。

“户君，你……”横山本想问他一会去哪里，话说出口又觉得这问题太不应该。二十年前的锦户，怎么知道现在的家在什么位置呢？潜意识告诉他，这个问题只要给经纪人打个电话就能解决，但是某种想法让他按下了锁屏键。

放着那孩子不管，他确实，不放心。

“户君，要不要先去哥哥家里住？”

回过神时他已经开着车和坐在驾驶座后方座椅上的锦户一起往家的方向走了，后视镜里那孩子手指扒着半开的车窗玻璃，对着街景看得眼睛眨也不眨。横山不太忍心打扰他，但还是趁着红灯回头警告：“户君，坐车时不要把手伸到窗外哦。”

“啊，好。”那孩子回答得很痛快，收回手的动作却是很明显的恋恋不舍。太好看透了，横山想，小孩子的小心思，在他这个成年人看来完全是一种可爱的掩饰。

“kimi哥哥，已经是绿灯了。”那孩子用稚嫩的嗓音在后座叫他，横山连忙把车开出去，脸颊有点发红。

“kimi哥哥刚刚在想什么呢？”

“在想户君……”注意到那孩子疑惑的眼神后，横山连忙补充“在想属于我们这个时空的锦户，也就是长大后的你。不知道他在哪里，在做什么，有没有危险……”

“可能他在我们那个时空呀，kimi哥哥不要担心，妈妈会好好照顾他的。”

“嗯。”横山笑了，但紧蹙的眉头并没有松开，眼神也仍然是沉沉的。

车厢里的寂静持续了一段时间，锦户屏住呼吸，手撑着座椅，往和窗户相反的方向移了移，从这个角度刚好可以看到，横山翘翘的鼻尖和无意识微张的嘴唇，他的目光那么专注地向前看，一丝一毫都没有分向身后。

在那时，横山无疑是众多男孩子中相当耀眼的一个。金发，白皙得不像话，衣着潮流，笑声张狂。年岁相仿的渋谷村上尚且稚气未脱，他却已早早拔节出了青年模样。锦户又想接近他，又有点害怕他。一切是从什么时候开始的？不知道。模模糊糊记得那天雨很大，不过下午，天色就暗到像傍晚。这样的天气，就算打了伞也会也会立刻湿透。锦户踌躇着脱下袜子塞进背包，紧了紧凉鞋系带，打算干脆一口气冲回家。鞋底踏在楼梯上的声音在一片空旷的寂静中显得格外响亮，让他心中平添几分恐惧，不由得跑得更快。

终于下了楼梯，抬头时他发现练舞房的门半掩着，缝隙里看到一个穿白t恤的脊背，侧躺在地板上。

心跳加速了。

是横山。

不知什么原因让他迟迟没有回家，也许是和自己一样，被这场突如其来的大雨困在这里？上前搭话的借口想了无数个，又在浮现的第一秒立即被否决。锦户不知道自己在紧张些什么，明明对方是个比自己还年长的男孩子。

门轴被牵动，发出滞涩的“嘎吱”声，锦户慌忙把自己藏在门后，等了片刻，却没有听到预想之中横山询问的声音。

鬼使神差一般，径直走进了房间。

睡着了啊，横山君。

在这种地方也能睡得着么？看样子是很累了吧。

……

做点什么，他也不会发现的吧。

破碎的想法混乱地交织在脑海中，手指眼看着离汗湿的发带不足一厘米，又触电似的收回。锦户听见自己的心脏在胸腔里快速有力地搏动，尽管知道横山不可能听得见，他还是用一只手捂住了胸口，另一只手撑着地板，跪坐着缓缓靠近。

微微濡湿的嘴唇碰了碰光洁的脸颊，是个轻轻的，纯洁的吻，小孩子对喜欢的大哥哥表达喜爱时会做的那种。

红润的双唇近在咫尺。

突如其来的闪电将房间映得亮如白昼，横山发出不满的含糊声音，翻了个身平躺在地板上。肩胛骨被硌着的感觉并不舒适，他缓缓转醒，捕捉到了即将消失在门口的身影。

“户君？”他提高音量，“是你吗，户君？”

那身影似乎僵了一下，但很快转身向他跑来。

“kimi哥哥！雨下得很大呢！”

横山弯腰看着那双湿润的大眼睛，这孩子很明显在紧张，于是他开口“雨的确很大呢，我送你回家吧？”

锦户的表情立刻变了：“不要啦，我一个人能行，拜拜！”他抱着包紧走几步，用肩膀顶开门时，才转头对横山做起了口型。

“你——也——早——点——回——家——，嗯，知道了，路上小心哦。”

真是个爱逞强的孩子，其实还是对在这种天气独自回家感到害怕吧。

锦户不得不双手攥住这把对他来说过重的伞，才能勉强维持平衡，衣服就像一开始料想的那样湿得乱七八糟，最后他索性收起伞，一路狂奔。夏末秋初的雨已有凉意，打在身上闷闷地疼。

糟透了。他想。

一切都彻底的，彻底的，糟透了。

直到把脖子以下全都浸在浴缸温热的水中，锦户还是显得失魂落魄。他把手举到眼前，翻来覆去地看。他有时无比讨厌这仿佛永远也长不开的样子，但又对被横山用对待孩子的方式对待感到隐隐的欢喜。

因为是孩子，所以能撒娇，能犯错，能轻易被笑着原谅。

尽管这像一种温柔的凌迟。

不该忘记的，外表看起来再像孩子，他也已经十四岁了。

那一年的生日愿望是想长高，和kimi哥哥一样高，不，最好长得比他还要高。

然后呢？大仓醉醺醺地追问，在等到回答之前就靠在沙发上睡着了。

一定是因为说出来了才没有灵验，虽然是隔了那么多年说出来的。

“刚刚忘记问了，户君想吃点什么呢？对了，吃肉好不好？”又是一个红灯，横山的声音从前方传来。

“那我们去吃，那个。”

横山顺着锦户手指的方向看去，不禁哑然。

那是一家明显有些年头的烤肉放题店。

“哥哥现在可以带你去吃更好的了，我们去别处看看，好不好？”横山试图劝说他，那孩子却只是执拗地沉默摇头。

店里人并不多，味道也只是一般，锦户却是意外地兴趣高涨，嚼着烤肉，眼睛笑得弯弯的，看得横山心情大好，比平时吃了更多。

“户君觉得开心吗？”

“很开心。”锦户叼着吸管，在座位上晃着腿。

“是吃到了烤肉开心，还是和哥哥一起所以开心呢？”

这个问题一出口，横山自己倒是先脸红了。锦户抢着回答道：“都有。”

只是喝了大麦茶而已，横山却觉得有点恍惚。眼前的一切是那么不真实，仿佛是科幻电影里才有的情节。他模糊记得自己确实说过想再见一次十几岁的锦户，这么个根本不抱有期望的愿望，他甚至都说不清它产生的原因，为什么又会在隔了这么久的这一天，突然实现呢？

“真怀念啊，那时候，我们都没有什么钱，但是每天都很开心吧。”

“大家现在变得不开心了吗？”

横山一时语塞。

“关系不好了吗？”那孩子的问题越来越尖锐。

“不是的，户君……”他试图解释，“等你到了这个年纪，你也会明白的，很多事情不像小时候那么简单了，有很多必须要做，甚至是不得不做的事情。要对更多的人负起责任，再也不是只要自己开心就好了。”

“也不是关系不好了，只是我们都长大了。”

他突然被一种浓重的悲哀包围了，对面那双清澈的眼睛那么专注地望着他，他仿佛能看到自己映在上面的小小身影。

只有他自己。

谁能想到二十年间还会发生那么多事，曾以为当年已经尝够了辛酸，现在看来那时才是真正的不知疾苦。

其实他不止想过见到十几岁的锦户，他同样想过见一见十几岁的自己。

“你会成为一个很坚强的大人的。”大概会拍着瘦削的肩膀这样说吧。

但是少年人如果能听进去所谓“过来人”的劝告，就不叫少年人了。摔过跤吃过苦流过泪，感到自己爱着别人的同时也被什么人爱着，才是真真正正属于自己的成长的经验。

“户君还想去什么地方吗？要不要在这里逛一逛？现在的大阪很繁华了哦。”横山试图扭转沉重的气氛，他觉得这个提议不错，哪有孩子不喜欢热闹？明明刚刚在车上也看得很起劲吧。  
锦户打了个小小的呵欠。

“我有点困了。”

“不好奇这里吗？这可是二十年后哦？”

“之后我自己也可以经历的吧，我们可以像现在这样，一起站在这里吧。不是吗？”

他从座位上跳下来，拉住横山的袖口。

“怎么了，kimi哥哥？我们回家吧。”

“没什么没什么，只是没有想到，户君十四岁时，思想居然已经这么成熟了啊，明明那时总把你当小孩看的。”

“因为kimi哥哥虽然是哥哥，但实际上也是孩子嘛，我知道的哦。”

“喂喂喂，感觉被小看了啊。”横山扶着那孩子的肩膀，故作凶悍地晃了晃。

“现在的kimi哥哥也不要太勉强自己啊，有我们大家呢。我们可能都长大了，但有的东西是不会变的吧。”

“谢谢你，户君。”

那孩子有点羞涩地抿了抿唇。

“我才要谢谢你请我吃烤肉呢，kimi哥哥。”

回到家后那孩子立刻趴在床上不愿意起来，看起来像是很困的样子。横山一边给他掖着被子一边开着玩笑：“该不会等你醒来就变回二十年后的锦户了吧？”

那孩子攥着被边，笑得有点狡黠。“有可能，所以kimi哥哥来和我一起睡吧。”

“诶——？才不要，感觉很奇怪啊！”

“明明以前都可以的吧，这么一看，长大后的我好可怜啊，应该更没有一起睡的机会了吧？”

“大人是不会一起睡觉的啦！”

“好可怜。”

横山终于放弃抵抗，掀开被子躺在他身边。

“这种时候睡觉，根本睡不着的吧。”

“kimi哥哥和我说说话，就能睡着了。”那孩子拉起横山的手臂，越过自己的肩膀，后背贴着他的胸膛。

“喂喂，太近了吧。”横山抽回手臂的尝试被轻而易举地镇压。不过这感觉倒是不坏，他想。

“那个……户君？”怀里的孩子变得安静，他探头看去，发现他已经用脸颊贴着自己的手臂睡着了，均匀的呼吸吹在手臂上，有点痒痒的。

“真是个自说自话的家伙。”

横山觉得自己也有点困了，他沉入梦乡时想的最后一件事情是，假如明天起床时，锦户已经变回来了，该怎么办？

不怎么办，他想，那家伙绝对会先自己一步逃走。

横山是被新邮件的提示声吵醒的，窗外早已天光大亮，床上也没有了其他人的身影。他揉着因为睡了太长时间而胀痛的太阳穴，用另一只手解锁手机。

“谢谢。”

发件人是锦户。


End file.
